Various types of motorized kitchen appliances for processing, mixing, and freezing foods and drinks are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a refrigerator with an integrated multi-speed blender for the convenient preparation of blended foods and drinks, such as health drinks, milkshakes, and frozen non-alcoholic and alcoholic drinks, in which the blender is disposed in the refrigerator door proximal the conventional chilled water and ice dispenser. The location of the blender on the refrigerator eliminates the need for a stand alone blender and frees the space and reduces clutter on the kitchen countertop which would otherwise be occupied by the blender.